


[TRANSLATE] VOICE MAIL

by Phuong_Sophie



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Trong tất cả những điều Harry Hart mong đợi khi ngài quay trở về nhà, ngài không mong đợi ngôi nhà của ngài sẽ còn y nguyên như vậy, và cũng không hề mong đợi những tin nhắn thoại trong máy trả lời tự động của ngài.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tác giả: NightRider19 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19)   
> Link truyện gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939336/chapters/29572266   
> Bản dịch này đã được sự cho phép của tác giả.   
> This translate has been permitted by the author. Thank you for giving us this amazing work.   
> Dịch giả: Phương Sophie (a.k.a Cá Thích Leo Cây)

Mất đúng một năm, bốn tháng, hai mươi tư ngày, và bốn giờ, để cuối cùng Harry Hart lại được đặt chân lên đất London lần nữa. Ngài chỉnh lại trang phục của mình, và cho dù đó không phải là kiểu quần áo ngài thường mặc, ngài vẫn cảm kích Statesman vì đã cho ngài mượn nó. Ngài đang vận một chiếc quần jeans xanh trắng và một chiếc sơ mi button-down vải flannel, những thứ quá khác biệt so với những gì ngài từng mặc. Ngài bước ra khỏi máy bay, và được chào đón bởi Merlin, Roxy và Arthur mới – người đã từng là Bors. Bors là một đặc vụ kỳ cựu, tham gia vào Kingsman cùng thời điểm với Harry. Mái đầu của người đặc vụ vẫn giữ nguyên kiểu cắt của quân đội như thời trẻ, nhưng sương gió đã làm phần tóc phía sau ngả sang màu muối tiêu. Người đàn ông đang mỉm cười và khẽ gật đầu, đôi mắt nâu ấm áp chào đón Harry quay trở lại.

Harry cũng gật đầu trước khi nắm lấy bàn tay đang chìa ra của người đàn ông trong một cái bắt tay lịch thiệp. “ _Harry, thật tốt khi có anh quay trở lại. Tất cả chúng tôi đều nhớ anh_.”

Harry mỉm cười “ _Thật tốt khi được quay trở lại. Ginger Ale nói rằng cô ấy đã gửi tất cả hồ sơ của tôi về cho Kingsman, và dựa trên những kết luận của cô ấy, tôi đã sẵn sàng quay trở lại với công việc thực địa._ ”

Arthur gật đầu và liếc sang Merlin “ _Kingsman vẫn cần kiểm tra lại, anh biết mà_ ”.

Harry gật đầu, và Merlin tiếp tục nói “ _Chúng ta sẽ cần bàn bạc về mật danh của anh nữa_.”

Harry buông tay và nhướng một bên chân mày “ _Tại sao? Mật danh của tôi là Galahad_ ”.

Harry để ý Merlin khựng lại một chút, trước khi gật đầu “ _Vậy thì anh là Galahad_ ”.

Roxy bước lên và đưa tay ra “ _Tôi là Lancelot. Rất vui được gặp ngài_.”

Harry bắt tay cô gái và nói điều tương tự. Rồi ngài nhìn quanh, và trái tim ngài chùng xuống khi ngài không thấy Eggsy ở đó.

Harry thở phào một hơi khi cuối cùng ngài cũng có thể về với ngôi nhà của ngài. Ngài mở cửa bằng chìa khóa của mình, và nháy mắt mấy cái khi nhận ra đèn trong nhà đã tắt cả. Ngài nhìn quanh và đi chầm chậm khắp căn nhà. Ngài kiểm tra từng căn phòng nhưng không thấy có gì thất lạc. Ngài đứng đó nhìn Mr. Pickle và nhận ra rằng, căn nhà của ngài cho ngài cảm giác như một tổ ấm vậy. _Tràn đầy yêu thương_. Có ai đó đã sống ở đây khi ngài rời khỏi. Và ngài quay trở lại, thấy mọi thứ vẫn ở đúng chỗ của nó, mọi thứ đã được phủi bụi và lau chùi. Mọi thứ đã được giặt là tinh tươm với đúng hương thơm mà ngài vẫn thường sử dụng. Ga giường mới tinh. Trái tim ngài chùng xuống: ngài không thích có ai khác ở trong nhà ngài.

Harry cũng để ý rằng ngài có tin nhắn thoại đang chờ trong hộp thư trả lời tự động. Nhưng ngài quyết định rằng ngài sẽ xử lý chúng sau. Harry tiến thẳng tới chiếc giường ngủ.

Trong vài tuần sau đó, Harry cuối cùng cũng được quay trở lại với những bộ suit may đo của ngài, và ăn mặc chỉn chu đến từng milimet như thường lệ. Ngài chỉnh trang lại mình qua tấm gương và chạm nhẹ lên mắt trái: Statesman đã tái tạo lại con mắt trái cho ngài, và ngài vẫn là ngài, chỉ trừ một vết sẹo xấu xí kéo dài từ thái dương lên chân tóc ngài.

Harry nhớ lại ngài đã thất vọng vì Eggsy không vượt qua được bài kiểm tra cuối cùng của Kingsman. Ngài thầm đoán chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Eggsy, và suy nghĩ đó đeo đuổi ngài mãi trên quãng đường đi đến trụ sở Kingsman.

Harry theo chân Merlin qua hành lang, và hỏi: “ _Merlin, Eggsy có phải là một Kingsman chứ_?”

Vị phù thủy công nghệ khẽ đằng hắng trong cổ họng và gật đầu: “ _À đúng, thực ra thì cậu nhóc là một trong những đặc vụ xuất sắc nhất của chúng ta. Anh hẳn phải tự hào vì cậu ấy lắm_.” Harry gật đầu trước lời trần thuật của người bạn.

“ _Và ai đã ở trong căn nhà của tôi thế_?” Ngài hỏi, và Merlin, lại đằng hắng, trước khi trả lời: “ _Tôi sẽ không nói cho anh. Tôi đã hứa với người ta rồi.”_

Merlin vừa dứt lời thì một đặc vụ mới xuất hiện, gật đầu với ổng. Merlin cất lời: “ _Đây là Bors, chào buổi chiều anh bạn.”_

_“Chào buổi chiều. Này, anh có thấy Galahad đâu không?”_

Harry nhướng mày trước khi trả lời: “ _Tôi là Galahad đây.”_

Người đặc vụ chớp mắt trước câu trả lời của Harry, trước khi anh ta đỏ mặt xấu hổ và nói: _“À, ừm… Không, ý tôi là… Ờm… À…_ ” Anh ta lầm bầm, và Merlin thở dài: “ _Tristan hả?”_ Merlin gợi ý, và người đặc vụ trẻ hớn hở: _“Đúng rồi! Giời đất, chuyện này sẽ khó nhớ lắm đây! Cậu ấy đâu rồi?”_

Merlin thở dài và lắc đầu. Ổng gõ mấy cái trên cái clipboard trước khi trả lời: _“Tristan vẫn đang làm nhiệm vụ bí mật ở Việt Nam.”_

Người đặc vụ trẻ ỉu xìu: “ _Ôi, chết tiệt, cậu ấy còn không thèm nói là cậu ấy sẽ đi nữa. Đáng lẽ ra cậu ấy phải dạy tôi bài “di chuyển kiểu Galahad” ấy đấy. Ồ, dù sao thì cũng cảm ơn ông nhé Merlin”._

Bors vẫy tay và rời đi. Harry nhìn Merlin: _“Merlin, có phải Eggsy đã từng giữ mật danh Galahad không?”_

Merlin tiếp tục rảo bước: _“Đúng thế, đã từng vậy, cho tới 2 ngày trước.”_

Harry chầm chậm bước theo sau Merlin. Eggsy đã từng giữ mật danh của ngài, mật danh mà chỉ có những đặc vụ giỏi nhất mới được nhận, và Harry đã cướp lấy nó _ngay_ vào cái giây phút mà ngài quay trở về.

Đêm đó, Harry ngồi vào máy tính của ngài, cơn đau như bóng ma ám ảnh ngài, đang chạy xuyên suốt con mắt trái của ngài khi ngài uống một ly martini, nghiền ngẫm tất cả những gì có trong hồ sơ của Eggsy. Eggsy, _là Eggsy,_ đã hoàn thành một nhiệm vụ – xử lý đống hỗn loạn mà Valentine gây ra trong ngày V-day đó. Harry ấn tượng khi nhìn Eggsy qua mắt kính, ngài ấn tượng khi Eggsy lịch sự từ chối lời mời cho một cuộc tình một đêm từ cô công chúa Thụy Điển, giải thích rằng chàng trai còn có những việc quan trọng hơn cần lo. Và Eggsy _, là Galahad,_ đã hoàn thành hai trăm nhiệm vụ trong một năm, và hầu hết, nếu không muốn nói là tất cả những nhiệm vụ đó, đều kết thúc với việc Eggsy nằm trong phòng bệnh của Kingsman. Chàng trai đã trải qua tất cả mọi thứ, từ gãy chân, bỏng độ 3, đến bị tra tấn. Harry biết rằng đó là một phần cuộc sống của Kingsman, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là ngài thích cái cảm giác bây giờ: ruột gan ngài đang xoắn xuýt, quặn thắt hết cả lại. Harry liếc nhìn cái máy trả lời tự động, và ngài nhớ ra rằng ngài chưa nghe những tin nhắn đó. Ngài với tay tới cái máy, và ấn nút _Play._

_“Bạn có 13 tin nhắn mới”_

_“Đây là Harry Hart. Rất xin lỗi vì tôi đã nhỡ cuộc gọi của bạn. Xin hãy để lại tin nhắn và tôi sẽ trả lời lại nhanh thôi. Xin cảm ơn”_

Tin nhắn đầu tiên chỉ là một khoảng lặng. Xóa.

Tin nhắn thứ hai bóp nghẹt trái tim ngài, chỉ có độc một tiếng nức nở cào xé ruột gan. Xóa.

Tin nhắn thứ ba. Vẫn là tiếng nức nở đó. Nhưng kèm theo một tiếng thì thầm nhỏ xíu: _“Em xin lỗi. Ôi Chúa ơi, em xin lỗi.”_ trước khi nó bị ngắt kết nối. Xóa.

Tin nhắn thứ tư dài hơn. Giọng nói trong đó vẫn vỡ vụn _“Em xin lỗi. Em rất xin lỗi. Tất cả là lỗi của em. Lẽ ra… lẽ ra em nên ngăn ông lại. Chúa ơi, tại sao em lại không thể bắn con cún chứ?”_ Harry dụi mắt khi ngài nhận ra đó là Eggsy. Ngài nhìn chằm chằm cái máy trả lời tự động khi tin nhắn tiếp theo cất lên.

_“Em … em không biết tại sao em cứ gọi điện mãi. Em biết rằng ông không hề có ở đó. Ông sẽ không bao giờ còn ở đó nữa. Có lẽ là em muốn nghe giọng ông chăng? Điều đó sẽ làm em bớt thấy tội lỗi trong lòng.”_

Tội lỗi ư? Tại sao Eggsy lại cảm thấy tội lỗi vì những điều đã xảy ra với ngài? Harry chắc chắn rằng họ đã có một cuộc cãi vã nho nhỏ, và ngài có hơi thất vọng với chàng trai, nhưng lẽ ra Eggsy phải vượt qua được chuyện đó chứ.

_“Ông đoán xem hôm nay chuyện gì đã xảy ra nào? Em đã được phong tước Galahad. Chuyện này thật kỳ quái, vì đó là mật danh của ông mà. Nó làm em cảm thấy, chuyện ông đã rời đi, là thật. Em nhớ ông, ‘Arry.”_

Harry để ý rằng giọng chàng trai nghe thật sầu thảm. Tại sao? Tại sao Eggsy lại buồn vì _cái chết quá rõ ràng_ của ngài như thế?

_“Trời ơi, ‘Arry, em mệt quá. Em đã làm việc để cố gắng giảm bớt cảm giác tội lỗi trong lòng. Để cứu nhiều mạng sống hết mức có thể. Em đã vừa hoàn thành nhiệm vụ thứ 200 của em, Merlin nói rằng ông sẽ tự hào về em… Nhưng em biết, ông không tự hào về em đâu, vẫn chưa.”_

Harry ngả ra sau, và nhắm mắt lại. Chúa ơi, ngài còn phải nghe bao nhiêu nữa? Tại sao ngài vẫn nghe tiếp mà không xóa hết xừ đi cho rồi? 

_“Em không thể ngủ được. Mỗi lần nhắm mắt, em lại nhìn thấy ông, nhưng em lại là kẻ bắn ông sau khi ông nói với em rằng, ông đã thất vọng với em như thế nào. Em…em xin lỗi ông nhiều lắm, ‘Arry. Mọi người đều nhớ ông, và em phải sống với sự thật rằng, em đã cướp ông khỏi họ. Đáng lẽ em không nên trở thành một Kingsman.”_

_“Em nghe nói rằng hôm nay là sinh nhật ông. Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Harry”._

Harry hít vào một hơi dài và mở mắt, trước khi ngài với tay tới nút _“Xóa tất cả”._ Trước khi tin nhắn tiếp theo bắt đầu phát ra.

_“Này Harry, tại sao ông lại sưu tập nhiều bướm thế? Nhiều con em chưa từng nhìn thấy bao giờ. Chúng bám bụi hơn bị ác, ông biết không?”_

Harry dừng lại. Eggsy đã sống ở đây, trong khi chàng trai vẫn nghĩ rằng Harry _đã chết_ , sống trong căn nhà của người đàn ông mà cậu nghĩ rằng, cậu có lỗi, cậu đã giết chết người đó?

_“Ông sẽ không bao giờ đoán được chuyện gì đã xảy ra đâu. Em đang đi với mẹ em, và em đã giặt quần áo của em chung với quần áo của ông, và mẹ em tự dưng ngửi chúng, và bà thích mùi xà phòng giặt của ông cực kỳ. Giờ bà cũng bắt đầu sử dụng loại xà phòng đó rồi.”_

_“‘Arry. Em xin ông, hãy sống có được không?”_

Harry ngả ra sau. Một bàn tay của ngài đang che miệng: Eggsy đang tự tra tấn bản thân mình. Chàng trai đã sống trong căn nhà của người mà cậu nghĩ cậu đã góp một tay sát hại. Người mà Eggsy nghĩ cậu đã đem đi khỏi tất cả mọi người. Nhưng tại sao? Tại sao Eggsy lại làm như vậy? Chỉ còn một tin nhắn cuối cùng thôi, và Harry chỉ có thể nhìn đăm đăm vào chiếc máy khi mà nó bắt đầu phát tiếng. Tin nhắn đó mới được gửi từ 1 giờ trước.

 _“H-Harry… Em sợ lắm. Em không thể liên lạc được với Merlin. Chết tiệt, đó là một cuộc phục kích, và em đã đâm đầu ngay vào tròng.”_ Eggsy im lặng một chút trước khi gầm lên một tiếng và thở đứt quãng “ _Đệch. ‘Arry, em xin lỗi, em ước gì em đã có thể nói với ông sớm hơn.”_ Giọng Eggsy run rẩy trước khi chàng trai tiếp tục gầm gừ _“Shit. Điện thoại của em sắp chết rồi, và em cũng vậy, chúa ơi, nhiều máu quá. Bộ suit của em tan nát rồi. Và đó cũng là bộ ông đã may cho em. Đệch mợ nhà nó. ‘Arry, Harry, ông…ông có nghĩ là…”_ giọng của chàng trai ngắt một giây, và Harry nhận ra cậu lại khóc _“Ông có nghĩ là em sẽ được gặp lại ông lần nữa không? Dù… dù chỉ là một thoáng cũng được, để em có thể nói với ông…rằng…rằng…Em yêu ông”_

Chiếc máy trả lời dừng lại. Và trái tim của Harry cũng vậy.

_Hết tin nhắn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vốn truyện này chỉ có 1 chương nhưng tác giả bị giục (ném đá) nhiều quá nên đã viết tiếp chương 2.   
> Harry phải tìm ra Eggsy, chàng trai không thể cứ đi và để lại cho ngài những tin nhắn như thế, và không để Harry sửa chữa những điều ngài đã sai lầm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cá nhân tui thấy nên dừng lại ở chương 1 là đủ rồi LOL. Không liên quan nhưng cái ý tưởng gặp Lee Unwin của bạn tác giả giống tui quá, cơ mà chắc chắn truyện của tui có mặt trước ahahaha.

Harry thở hổn hển khi ngài chạy xuống đường, đã là quá nửa đêm, nhưng ngài không còn hơi sức đâu mà quan tâm nữa. Chỉ mất có 20 phút để Harry chạy đến căn nhà mà ngài muốn đến. Ngài dộng vào cánh cửa và chờ đợi. Giây lát sau, cánh cửa mở ra, và ngay lập tức, Harry bước vào và túm lấy cổ áo jumper của chủ nhân ngôi nhà, tông người đó vào bức tường trong khi cánh cửa đóng lại cái sầm.

_“Anh là đồ khốn kiếp! Anh đã biết, đúng không?”_

Merlin chớp mắt với Harry trước khi trả lời: _“Đúng thế. Tôi biết.”_ Merlin nhìn Harry thả ổng ra, trước khi ngài quay lại và tống cho ổng một cú móc hàm. Merlin gầm gừ và dựa vào tường, tuột xuống dọc theo nó trong khi ổng ôm quai hàm. Harry nói trong hơi thở đứt quãng: _“Tại sao anh không nói với tôi?”_

Merlin quệt máu trên môi, và đứng dậy trước khi nhìn chằm chằm người bạn của mình. Merlin nhìn sâu vào mắt Harry: “ _Nói với anh cái gì? Rằng điều anh sợ là sự thật ư? Rằng Eggsy đã sống một năm trong căn nhà của anh, rằng Eggsy đã tự đổ tội cho bản thân cho những chuyện đã xảy ra, vì ký ức cuối cùng mà Eggsy có, về anh, là thằng nhóc bị anh mắng xối xả vì không thể bắn con chó của mình ư?”_

Merlin nhìn Harry nghiến chặt quai hàm. Ngài quay đi nơi khác, và hít vào một hơi dài rồi thở hắt ra khi Merlin tiếp tục.

 _“Harry, chúng ta là bạn tốt, nhưng tôi sẽ không nói gì cả vì cậu ấy yêu cầu tôi như vậy. Tôi biết mọi thứ mà cậu ấy đã làm, thậm chí là cả những tin nhắn mà Eggsy để lại trong máy trả lời tự động của anh nữa._ ” Merlin thở dài khi Harry nhìn ổng với vẻ mặt bối rối _: “Harry, Eggsy yêu anh. Thực lòng mà nói thì quá dễ dàng để nhìn ra điều đó. Tôi ngạc nhiên là anh đã không nhận ra đấy. Tôi dám nói là Eggsy đã yêu anh ngay từ cái giây phút anh đập cho lũ lâu nhâu đó một trận. Và tình yêu ấy cứ lớn dần, và khi anh hôn mê sau vụ tay giáo sư đó, Eggsy đã đến thăm anh, nói chuyện với anh mỗi ngày.”_

Harry lại ngoảnh mặt đi, tránh ánh mắt của người bạn thân nhất. Ngài hít một hơi dài trước khi nói: _“Tuổi tác của chúng tôi…”_

_“Eggsy đâu có quan tâm đâu, Harry. Đêm đó, sau khi tất cả mọi chuyện đã được giải quyết và chúng tôi đã quay trở lại trụ sở, tôi đã tìm thấy Eggsy, uống hết nửa chai scotch và đang khóc nức nở trên điện thoại của thằng bé. Cậu ấy cứ nhắc đi nhắc lại rằng cậu ấy hối lỗi đến mức nào, và mọi chuyện đều là lỗi của cậu ấy.”_

Merlin đứng thẳng dậy và chỉnh lại kính mắt, và lại quệt môi một lần nữa _. “Eggsy đã hỏi tôi tại sao cậu ấy lại không bắn nổi JB, tại sao cậu ấy không ngăn anh lại. Tôi chẳng có câu trả lời. Nhưng mà Eggsy cũng đâu có cần đâu. Cậu ấy cần những lời buộc tội ấy, Harry ạ.”_

Merlin vò đầu bứt tai, và thở dài: _“Tôi đã nói với Eggsy mỗi ngày, rằng anh sẽ tự hào về cậu ấy đến mức nào. Nhưng cậu ấy chỉ nhớ rằng anh đã thất vọng thế nào với cậu ấy, và cậu ấy đã sỉ nhục như thế nào khi ăn cắp cái xe đó. Một đêm nọ, Eggsy kể với tôi rằng cậu nhóc yêu anh, và tất cả những gì cậu ấy muốn chỉ là làm mọi thứ tốt hơn, nhưng cậu ấy đã không còn cơ hội nữa rồi. Vậy nên Eggsy bắt đầu lao đầu vào những nhiệm vụ. Cậu ấy đã phá kỷ lục của anh, và hoàn thành 13 nhiệm vụ liên tiếp.”_

Harry lùi lại và trượt dọc theo bức tường đối diện Merlin. Đôi bàn tay ngài run rẩy vuốt mái tóc mình. Ngài nuốt khan. Harry không hề nghĩ rằng Eggsy để tâm nhiều đến thế, nếu ngài biết… ngài sẽ không bao giờ nói những lời đó. Ngài liếc nhìn Merlin và thấy sốc vì người bạn chí cốt của ngài phát điên đến mức nào. Harry không thể nhớ lần cuối cùng ngài nhìn thấy Merlin như vậy là khi nào nữa.

_“Eggsy gặp ác mộng hàng đêm rằng cậu ấy đã giết chết anh, chúng ảnh hưởng tới cậu ấy ghê gớm đến mức tôi phải rút cậu ấy khỏi thực địa cho đến tận khi cậu ấy đã quét chúng ra khỏi đầu, đủ để cậu ấy có thể ngủ lại được.”_

Họ nhìn nhau đăm đăm một lúc, trước khi Merlin lại thở dài và cầm chiếc cốc của mình lên, uống một ngụm dài rồi nói _: “Cậu ấy còn sống. Anh biết đấy.”_

Harry nhìn lên Merlin, và lẩm bẩm: “ _G..Gì cơ?”_

Merlin gật đầu và uống nốt cái-quái-gì-ổng-đang-uống-cũng-được, ngồi xuống và trượt trên đôi giày của ổng: _“Cậu ấy đang nằm ở chi nhánh Châu Á của chúng ta, ngoài ngoại ô Takamatsu, Nhật Bản.”_ Merlin nói, nhặt chiếc clipboard lên và ấn lên nó. Tiếng chuông reo, và rồi một giọng phụ nữ trả lời:

_“Dịch vụ Phản hồi của Khách hàng. Tôi có thể giúp gì cho quý khách?”_

Một khoảng dừng được lấp đầy bởi những tiếng thở khó nhọc, trước khi một giọng nói run rẩy cất lên:

_“O…Oxfords đ…đặt hàng đôi giày G…Galahad đó. S…Số hiệu 1348…674”_

_“Mật khẩu?”_

_“Tôi đã đặt mình xuống nghỉ ngơi trên đất …khách quê… người. Cầu cho Merlin có thể chỉ đường cho tôi về nh…nh…nhà.”_

Giọng nói như vỡ ra khi phát âm chữ “nhà”.

Hơi thở của Harry nghẹn lại trước khi đoạn băng kết thúc với _“Yêu cầu của quý khách đã được ghi lại.”_

Khi họ đặt chân xuống Takamatsu, Harry đã chuẩn bị tinh thần cho mọi thứ, ngài chẳng có thể sợ gì hơn nữa. Nhưng khi Harry thực sự nhìn thấy Eggsy, ngài nhận ra ngài đã không chuẩn bị để nhìn thấy một Eggsy tái xanh trên giường bệnh, thở bằng máy thở qua miệng, và hàng tá máy móc gắn với người cậu. Harry để ý túi máu truyền cũng là loại khẩn cấp.

 _“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với em ấy thế?”_ ngài bình tĩnh hỏi vị bác sĩ khi ông thở dài: _“Một vài vết bỏng độ ba, nhiều vết đạn bắn ở bên trái, xuất huyết trong, gãy tay. Người ta nói rằng cậu ấy đã chạy nhiều ngày trong tình trạng như vậy, và có thể đó là lý do cậu ấy mất nhiều máu đến thế.”_

Vị bác sĩ bước về phía Eggsy, gạt tóc chàng trai ra khỏi mặt cậu, thở dài rồi bước đi. _“Đêm đó cậu ấy đã cứu rất nhiều mạng sống. Cậu ấy là một đặc vụ tuyệt vời.”_ Ông nói khi họ rời khỏi đó.

Harry bước về phía Eggsy và liếc nhìn Merlin, _“Ý ông ấy, một đặc vụ tuyệt vời là sao?”_

Merlin kiểm tra hồ sơ và thở dài: _“Họ không hy vọng cậu ấy sẽ tỉnh lại. Tôi là thân nhân cuối cùng của cậu ấy, trong hồ sơ, nên họ chỉ chờ tôi đến để rút máy thở thôi.”_ Merlin bước tới giường Eggsy và đặt bàn tay lên đầu cậu. Merlin yêu mến cậu nhóc như con trai của mình.

Merlin vuốt tóc Eggsy, trước khi rụt tay lại “ _Tôi sẽ đi nói chuyện với bác sĩ.”_ Merlin bước đi, để lại Harry một mình với Eggsy.

Harry ngồi xuống chiếc ghế cạnh giường. Ngài nhẹ nhàng cầm bàn tay phải của Eggsy, và thở dài. Cả căn phòng im lặng, chỉ có tiếng máy thở thở hộ chàng trai. Harry nhẹ nhàng nâng bàn tay chàng trai lên và hôn lên những khớp xương _“Eggsy, em cần tỉnh lại đi, vì ta.”_ Ngài thì thầm và nhắm mắt lại.

“ _Cậu bé thương mến của ta, ta đã quay trở lại đây, vì em_.” Ngài mở mắt và nhìn Eggsy, “ _Đừng bỏ ta.”_

 

Eggsy cảm thấy như thể cậu đang trôi bồng bềnh. Cậu ghét cảm giác này. Nhưng ít ra nó còn đỡ hơn những cơn đau cuối cùng mà cậu nhớ được, cậu cho là vậy. Khi Eggsy mở mắt, đập vào mắt cậu là căn phòng khách thời thơ ấu ở nhà cậu. Cậu nhìn quanh bối rối. Sao cậu lại ở đây? Lẽ ra cậu nên ở Việt Nam. Cậu vỗ khắp người, và nhận ra cậu không có khẩu súng nào nhưng vẫn còn mặc nguyên bộ suit rách bươm của cậu.

_“Con mặc bộ đó đẹp đấy.”_

Eggsy nhìn quanh và chớp mắt với người đàn ông trung niên đang ngồi ở bàn ăn. Người đó có một mái tóc nâu ngắn, được chải chuốt cẩn thận, và mặc một bộ suit hai mảnh màu xám đậm, với đôi giày đen bóng loáng.

_“Lại đây, uống với cha một tách trà nào.”_

Eggsy nhăn mặt: _“Ông là quái ai chứ?”_

Người đàn ông mỉm cười và uống một ngụm trà: _“Thôi nào Eggsy, con làm ông già nhà con buồn cười rồi đấy.”_

Eggsy cứng người _: “Ch…Cha?”_

 

Merlin quay trở lại căn phòng và đặt một tay lên vai _Harry “Harry, tôi đã bảo bác sĩ rồi. Họ bảo họ sẽ cho anh ở đây một mình bao lâu anh muốn.”_

Harry nhìn người bạn của ngài và nhăn mặt. Thầy phù thủy cười buồn và nhìn _Eggsy “Không có cậu ấy, Kingsman chắc sẽ đụt lắm đây.”_

Harry nhìn chằm chằm, Ngài nói lạnh lùng: _“Đừng có nói như vậy nữa. Eggsy có thể nghe thấy anh đấy.”_

Ngón tay cái của Harry xoa nhẹ trên bàn tay chàng trai, và bàn tay Merlin siết chặt trên vai ngài.

 _“Tốt nhất anh nên vĩnh biệt cậu ấy cho tử tế. Tôi đã đọc hồ sơ của Eggsy rồi, cậu ấy sẽ không tỉnh lại đâu.”._ Rồi Merlin để họ lại một mình.

Harry lại hôn lên những khớp ngón tay của chàng trai một lần nữa.

_“Em sẽ tỉnh lại, my darling boy. Và khi đó, ta sẽ cho em thấy ta cũng để tâm đến mức nào.”_

 

Eggsy ngồi xuống bàn và nhìn cha cậu rót cho cậu một tách trà, đặt xuống bàn trước khi ông ngồi xuống lần nữa. Lee Unwin mỉm cười với con trai của mình trước khi cất lời: _“Bộ suit đó hợp với con đấy chứ Eggsy. Không thể nói là cha không ngạc nhiên khi con trở thành một Kingsman.”_

Eggsy sốc. “ _Chúa ơi, không phải con chết rồi chứ ạ?”_

Lee cười khùng khục và lắc đầu: “ _Vẫn chưa đâu con. Nơi này giống như là một điểm ở giữa hơn. Nhưng mà cha sẽ nói chuyện đó sau. Eggsy, Gary, cha tự hào vì con lắm.”_ Ông mỉm cười khi nhìn con trai mình, khuôn mặt bầm tím, môi rách tướp, bộ suit nhuốm máu và cánh tay gãy. _“Suốt thời gian qua cha đã dõi theo con. Và con luôn làm cha ngạc nhiên.”_ Nụ cười của ông rộng hơn khi Eggsy đỏ mặt. _“Ai mà nghĩ là con lại đi đổ Harry fucking Hart chứ, dù phải nói là ông ấy cũng hợp đấy”_ Lee cười phá lên trước cái nhìn mà con trai ông tặng ông, trước khi Eggsy mỉm cười: _“‘Arry có ở đây không ạ? Con có thể lại ở bên ông ấy chứ ạ?”_

Lee lắc đầu, và thở dài: _“Ông ấy không có ở đây. Ông ấy còn sống. Cha đã có một…ờm… cuộc nói chuyện khá là nghiêm khắc với ông ấy khi ông ấy xuất hiện.”_ Lee nhìn sự bối rối và nỗi buồn chiếm lấy khuôn mặt con trai ông. Ông lắc đầu một lần nữa: _“Con thực sự yêu ông ấy, đúng không?”_ Ông hỏi và mỉm cười khi Eggsy gật đầu. Lee đứng dậy và mỉm cười lần nữa: “ _Con trai, cha yêu con. Cha xin lỗi về chuyện Dean và Michelle, nhưng cha không muốn con nản lòng khi nghĩ rằng cha sẽ thất vọng. Con nên bỏ tên Merlin ra khỏi giấy tờ của con đi.”_ Ông cười phá lên trước vẻ mặt sốc của cậu con trai _. “Ôi! Con nghĩ là cha không thấy ư? Cha đã nói rằng suốt thời gian qua cha đã dõi theo con mà. Đó là lý do cha đã ngăn Harry lại, và đó là lý do cha đang ngăn con lại. Giờ còn quá sớm để cả hai người phải chết, hai người yêu nhau mà.”_

Lee đứng dậy và dang tay ra: _“Cha ước gì cha có thể nói chuyện với con lâu hơn, Eggsy ạ, Nhưng đã đến lúc con tỉnh dậy rồi, con có thể phải chịu nhiều đau đớn khủng khiếp, nhưng Harry đang ở đó đợi con.”_

Eggsy cũng đứng dậy và đi về phía cha cậu. Cậu ôm ông thật chặt. Ông cũng ôm lại cậu rồi thì thầm: _“Con lớn nhanh quá. Cha yêu con. Con trai.”_

 _“Con cũng yêu cha.”_ Eggsy thì thầm, trước khi bước lùi lại và mỉm cười. Lee dắt cậu ra cửa rồi mở cửa ra _“Mời con đi trước, Galahad”._ Eggsy mỉm cười _“Tạm biệt cha, con sẽ gặp lại cha sau.”_

Rồi cậu bước qua cánh cửa mở sẵn.

 

Harry gục đầu vào hai bàn tay ngài đang ôm lấy bàn tay Eggsy. Trán ngài tựa vào nơi ba bàn tay đan vào nhau và ngài dựa vào chiếc giường. Ngài vẫn chưa sẵn sàng nói tạm biệt, ngài còn quá nhiều điều muốn nói với chàng trai.

Harry ngẩng đầu lên khi ngài nghĩ rằng ngài vừa cảm thấy bàn tay ngài được ai đó nắm lại. Ngài nhìn bàn tay của ngài trước khi nhìn Eggsy: “ _Eggsy?”_ – ngài thì thầm trước khi cảm thấy bàn tay của Eggsy nắm chặt lấy bàn tay ngài.

Harry vươn người ra bấm nút gọi, các bác sĩ và y tá tiến vào. Harry lùi lại để họ làm việc. Nhịp tim của Eggsy tăng đột ngột, và cậu bắt đầu đánh lại họ, và khạc máy thở ra khỏi miệng.

_“Đặc vụ Galahad, bình tĩnh. Cậu đang ở chi nhánh Châu Á, cậu đang được nối máy thở.”_

Họ phải giữ Eggsy lại khi họ gỡ ống thở, khiến cậu ho lên và nôn thốc nôn tháo ra một cái thùng rác đã chờ sẵn.

 _“Đặc vụ Galahad, hít thở sâu nào, Eggsy, cậu đang ở đây rồi.”_ Eggsy lại nôn ra và rên rỉ. Các y tá kiểm tra tình trạng của cậu trước khi một bác sĩ hỏi: _“Đặc vụ Galahad, cậu có nhận ra chúng tôi không?”_

 _“Có_ ”, cậu rên rỉ và thở hổn hển: “ _Tôi biết. C…cần M…Merlin_ ”. Cậu nâng cánh tay mà Harry đã nắm lúc trước. “ _Đ…đâu?”_ Merlin bước lên về phía Eggsy, ông cầm lấy tay cậu và suỵt chàng trai: _“Bình tĩnh nào nhóc. Tôi ở đây.”_

Eggsy nhắm mắt lại và thì thầm _“Harry”._ Merlin nhìn qua vai ổng. Khi những y tá để cho Harry bước lên, Eggsy vẫn còn nhắm mắt, nhưng đã uống chỗ nước Merlin đưa cho cậu.

 _“Từ từ thôi nhóc.”_ Merlin thầm thì khi Eggsy gầm gừ trong cuống họng _“Tôi cảm thấy như shit ý”._ Merlin cười khùng khục và nói: _“Trông cậu như shit thật.”_

Eggsy nắm chặt tay Merlin và thì thầm _: “Đ…đừng đi”._

_“Tôi sẽ không đi đâu cả.”_

Harry nhìn hai người họ và thầm đoán xem chuyện gì đã xẩy ra giữa họ. Chẳng lẽ Eggsy đã quên ngài và giờ đang ở bên Merlin ư? Ngài cảm thấy sự ghen tỵ đang trào dâng, kể cả khi ngài biết ngài chẳng có lý do gì để ghen tỵ khi Eggsy chẳng phải là của ngài.

“ _H…Harry_ ” Eggsy thì thầm khi cậu cố gắng chầm chậm mở mắt ra. _“Ông…Ông ấy còn sống đúng không?”_

Merlin nhìn Harry, người vừa thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

_“Ta còn sống.”_

Eggsy mỉm cười và thì thầm: _“Em nhớ ông, ‘Arry”_

“ _Nghỉ ngơi đi nhóc”._ Merlin nói khi nhìn hai người họ.

 

Eggsy mất một tuần mới đủ ổn định để bay về London. Nhưng ngay cả khi cậu đã được xếp vào danh sách không làm nhiệm vụ, cậu vẫn chẳng nhìn Harry lấy một lần. Cậu cười với Merlin, thậm chí cậu còn nói với Merlin rằng cậu sẽ sửa lại giấy tờ. Harry không biết cậu đã nói gì nhưng Merlin chưa bao giờ trông hạnh phúc đến thế.

Harry cảm thấy mình như người ngoài. Ngài đoán rằng Eggsy vẫn còn giận ngài; chàng trai giữ im lặng trong suốt chuyến hành trình.

 _“Vậy là tôi sẽ lấy tên của ông hả?”_ Sự chú ý của ngài trở lại với Eggsy và Merlin, và Harry cảm thấy trái tim ngài thắt lại, khi Merlin cười khùng khục: _“Tùy cậu thôi nhóc ạ. Cậu có thể lấy họ của tôi hoặc để đó, tôi làm người thân cuối cùng của cậu là đã đủ lắm rồi.”_

Eggsy gật đầu và mỉm cười trước khi nụ cười ấy vụt tắt. Và cậu nhăn nhó _: “Fuck me, Dean sẽ không để cho tôi yên đâu.”_ Cậu dựa lại vào ghế và hít hà khi việc đó làm cậu đau nhói sườn.

 _“Tôi không thể về nhà được, hắn ta sẽ đánh tôi lên bờ xuống ruộng mất.”_ Cậu luồn một bàn tay vào mái tóc mình, trước khi Harry nhìn qua và lên tiếng: _“Em có thể ở cùng ta mà, Eggsy”_

Eggsy nhìn Harry, rồi cậu quay đi và mỉm cười: _“Em thích điều đó đấy, cảm ơn ông.”_

Harry mỉm cười.

Khi họ tiếp đất va Eggsy đã được kiểm tra toàn diện lần nữa, Eggsy cùng Harry hướng thẳng về căn nhà của họ. Eggsy để Harry mở cửa và đi vào cùng ngài. Cậu đứng ở hành lang và nhìn chằm chằm xuống chân mình. Người cậu khẽ cứng đơ khi cậu nhìn thấy chân Harry trong tầm mắt. Cậu cắn môi mình khi nghe tiếng ngài.

 _“Eggsy, chuyện xảy ra giữa chúng ta một năm trước không phải là lỗi của em”_ Harry ôm lấy má chàng trai, buộc Eggsy nhìn thẳng vào ngài _. “Đó là lỗi của ta. Ta không nên trút giận lên em như thế. Khi Valentine bắn ta, em chính là điều đầu tiên và cũng là điều cuối cùng hiện lên trong tâm trí ta.”_

Eggsy nhìn lên Harry, và chàng trai vẫn chưa thôi cắn môi mình. Ngón tay cái của Harry vuốt nhẹ đôi môi cậu. Ngài thầm thì: _“Ta xin lỗi vì em đã cảm thấy tội lỗi vì những chuyện đã xảy ra. Ta ước gì ta đã có thể gọi điện cho em, và báo cho em biết ta còn sống. Ta đã có thể làm em bớt dằn vặt, my darling boy ạ.”_

Harry tựa trán ngài vào trán chàng trai: _“Em có thể tha thứ cho ta chứ?”_

Eggsy mỉm cười: _“Em đã tha thứ cho ông rồi, ‘Arry”._

Harry mỉm cười trước khi tuyên bố với cả thế giới: _“Ta yêu em, Eggsy thương mến của ta.”_

Một nụ cười nở rộ trên khuôn mặt chàng trai, trước khi cậu dựa vào và trao cho Harry một nụ hôn say đắm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tui có cảm giác đoạn cuối tác giả viết hơi xuống tay. Anyway, tui chỉ là một dịch giả và tui đã sửa truyện ở khá nhiều chỗ rồi :)))))

**Author's Note:**

> Cá nhân tui cho rằng truyện nên dừng ở đây là đẹp rồi :))))


End file.
